


Hiddleswift - Reckoning

by Blue_Amber, magicdrusilla



Category: British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hiddleswift - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Amber/pseuds/Blue_Amber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiddleswift!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiddleswift - Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> This Oneshot was written by my dear friend Amber. She asked me to upload it for her.  
> Hope you enjoy it, as much as I did when I first read it...  
> If you are with "Hiddleswift" please don´t read it;-)

„Here's more evidence that Hiddleswift could be for a music video“, „Taylor Swift and Tom  
Hiddleston’s fairy-tale romance slash probable publicity stunt, explained“, „Hiddleswift: True  
Love or total hoax“...  
With a wide grin he put the tablet down right next to him on the couch in the large suite. He  
hadn't even had to continue reading, press was flooding the web with the topic Hiddleswift.  
And so did the fans. They couldn't believe how fast the romance between Ton Hiddleston and  
Taylor Swift developed and how serious it became.  
Yeah, it went fast, too fast to be believable.  
Well, the I heart T.S. thing had really been over the top, made Tom Hiddleston quite noncredible.  
Perfect.  
But it was too bad that everyone blamed Taylor Swift of using him to do P.R. for her new  
music video. Actually it was quite the opposite.  
It had been so easy. Everything.  
Loki laughed.  
So easy, so simple. It surprised even himself.  
He could still hear the British actor yelling: »You won't get away with that, Loki!« How  
wrong that little human had been.  
The God of Mischief thought about the past. How huge his anger had been when he  
discovered the way the humans displayed the gods – as such soft romantics! That mockery the  
humans called “films” wasn't the thing Loki was mad about. No, it was the way they now saw  
him as poor, mistaken, cute – what was the word which almost made him throw up? Right  
„cuddly toy“ – and lost all respect for him. Best example were these unspeakable fanfictions!  
If they had any respect for him, they would never dare to write such stories!  
Well, Loki wasn't evil to the core – actually he loathed that word because it just described the  
opinion of a person, it was nothing objective and therefore worthless as a description –  
sometimes he himself felt like a little neglected child which he actually was but the humans  
had absolutely no right to think about him like that! Him, the rightful king of Asgard. His  
deeds were all aimed to serve for his benefit. You could call that evil or not.  
Anyway, the god preferred to be seen as evil than as soft, weak, pitiful. But that was exactly  
what the mortals did. They thought about him as harmless and that was all due to the portrayal  
of Loki in the films. And that portrayal came from one man; Thomas William Hiddleston.  
Loki had watched him for a while. He was popular, had lots of followers who apotheosized

him, who even worshipped him. And the God of Mischief hated it. He hated to watch the  
rising of that pathetic human being!  
And then suddenly the God of Mischief had made a plan. One that would show Tom  
Hiddleston how it felt when you were portrayed in a completely wrong manner.  
Loki had come to Midgard and visited the actor. The god could still burst out laughing  
recalling Hiddleston's face when he had told him who he was. First he hadn't been willing to  
believe the god but at the latest when Loki had dragged the bridling mortal to Asgard and  
thrown him into one of the secluded cells where his magic would hide him from the guards,  
he had been. He had berated Loki but it hadn't been of any use for him. Just as there hadn't  
been any use for Odin to curse at his adopted son the first weeks of his captivity. It was not  
the case that Loki had hesitated to kill the Allfather but he preferred to imprison him and  
torture him with his visits. And the best about that whole thing was that to the present day no  
one in Asgard had suspected that Odin wasn't Odin any more. Not even Thor had. They were  
all so fatuous!  
After he had taken Tom Hiddleston to his new accommodation, Loki had returned to Midgard  
and took the place of the actor. A rising star, very likely to become the next James Bond –  
which seemed to be a role that was highly coveted by the midgardian actors. It would be too  
bad if Hiddleston ruined that chance in any way, wouldn't it?  
It hadn't took him long to think about a plan of how he could manage to ruin Tom's life and  
career. The idea had come up when he had received a message of a young singer named  
Taylor Swift in which she had told Tom that she had really enjoyed their interaction on the  
Met Gala. Loki had collected some information about her and perceived her as a perfect  
component for his plan.  
He had got in contact, took her out, had been nice, friendly, charming, courteous, he had been  
everything a woman was looking for in a man. In no time that stupid little girl had become  
crazy for him. And that was the point Loki's plan had started to yield results.  
He had convinced her to public demonstrations of their love. First believable but soon he had  
made her to rush everything. After a couple of weeks their relationship had been on a level a  
normal one would only be after months – but not only to cast the whole relationship into  
doubt, it was also the case that Loki just had a limited period of time to reside on earth,  
because he couldn't stay away from Asgard and the throne for long.  
Fortunately he got Taylor Swift completely under his control. His declarations of love, the  
beautiful words which unfolded a much deeper effect due to his silver tongue made her do

anything he wanted her to.  
She even had already announced that she could think about marrying the British actor. The  
web was going crazy, even his fans doubted Tom Hiddleston by now, his credibility had  
dropped to a minimum and by the time of his memorable appearance in the I heart T.S. top,  
his chances to become the new Bond had also reached almost zero. And the interest in  
Hiddleswift – even that name was horrible – had reached a maximum.  
The reporters waited for the stars in front of the hotel which was located right at the Gold  
Coast where Loki as Tom Hiddleston embodied Loki during the shooting for the new Thor  
film. Loki felt kind of strange to portray himself but had to do so in a wrong and very bad  
way. But that was exactly what Tom Hiddleston paid for right now.  
When he had been interviewed during a run a few days ago Loki intentionally had behaved  
quite clumsy, completely different from how Tom Hiddleston usually would have acted. That  
would cause even more doubt in the fans' hearts.  
The God of Mischief would meet his target if the fans turned away from Tom, if that wretched  
Brit was never hired again for any film, any TV show. If his family and friends doubted his  
authenticity. If he was alone and destroyed. Then Loki would meet his target.  
And it wouldn't be long until that day.  
He would destroy Tom Hiddleston.  
But before doing that he should rub it in the actor's face.  
Loki was just about to stand up when Taylor Swift emerged the bathroom in a short summer  
dress.  
»Where are you going?«, she lovingly asked.  
Loki smiled at her. »I've got some business to deal with, Darling«, he said and grabbed her  
hands. »But when I return, I will totally attend myself to you, I promise!«  
As he intended, his words flowed through her mind like a powerful river and made her unable  
to understand anything else than tempting promises.  
»Okay!«, she aspirated and stole him a kiss.  
Loki almost rolled his eyes. The things you do to ruin someone's life...  
»Oh, Darling«, he whispered in her ear. »Please give some hints to the paparazzi that you  
actually might be pregnant already... Or no, don't tell anything but drink nothing else than  
water from this day forth!«  
Taylor Swift nodded faithfully. It was nice that she didn't ask any questions when he wanted  
her do to something. She was so in love that she completely trusted him and put every

proposal he made into practise. Well, Loki had this talent to enchant the fair sex but he took it  
as one of his less useful talents so he rarely used it. But in this case it was very useful.  
He left the suite with a smile and searched by dint of his magic for a portal which would lead  
him to Asgard.  
Tom sat on the floor, the wall of the cell was in his back. He had tried to gain someone's  
attention for many days although Odin had told him from the very beginning of his captivity  
that there was no sense in doing that. Turned out that he had been right.  
In this part of the aesir dungeon there were just Odin and he himself. And the occasionally  
appearing Destroyer – Tom had remembered the robot from the film – which brought them  
food. First Tom had been convinced that monster would hurt him but it just seemed to silently  
follow Loki's orders. When the first meal had arrived Tom had thought about starting a hunger  
strike but it hadn't been of any use. Besides, the food smelled delicious every day and tasted  
even better. Almost divine. And Tom hated himself for enjoying the meals so much!  
Odin – in the cell right opposite to Tom's one – had ignored the Brit at the beginning, he had  
seemed like a man who would never stoop so low to talk to a donkey – in his eyes Tom  
obviously had the same worth as a donkey – but after one week the first conversations had  
developed. Odin had told Tom a lot, not just about Loki who had brought the actor in that  
situation but also some things about the nine realms.  
It was still difficult for Tom to handle the fact that everything they had shown in the Marvel  
films had really took place like that – at least almost like that. And it was still so weird to  
imagine that Loki really existed. And who didn't only exist. He had also kidnapped and  
imprisoned him here and announced to ruin Tom's life.  
And all of that just because Tom allegedly had portrayed him in a wrong way.  
But that wasn't true, at least it had never been Tom's intention! He had always treated the role  
of Loki with the highest respect. It had been his favourite role!  
But Loki apparently being successful with his play was the thing that rankled Tom most.  
Would the God really manage to destroy everything Tom had worked for so hard?  
In Odin's opinion there was no doubt that Loki could and bit by bit Tom started to believe it  
too.  
Suddenly the Brit heard steps which quickly grew louder and louder and just a moment later  
Loki appeared in front of the magic force field of the cell.  
»Well, hello, my dear Thomas!«, Loki said polite but with a devilish grin. »I think you'll be

happy to hear that you will be allowed to leave this place soon. Unlike certain others here.«  
He glanced at Odin in the other cell.  
»Damn you, Loki!«, the Allfather clamoured immediately. »I should have never had grace  
with you! I should have executed you!«  
»No, you should have let me die in Jotunheim all these years ago!«, Loki hissed after he  
quietened the king with a small movement of his hand. »How much suffering, how much  
sorrow you would have saved yourself! But right now it's not about you!« The God of  
Mischief turned to Tom again. Loki smiled before he stepped right through the force field an  
knelt in front of the actor who hadn't even made attempts to rise. »As I said, you will return  
home soon, little human!«  
Tom didn't do Loki the favour to react, at least not visible. He had to use all his acting skills to  
hide the fact that his stomach and his heart contracted painfully. There wasn't anything left to  
say for Tom. He had already tried to convince the God that it had never been his intention to  
insult or anger the Jotun. That was when Loki had visited him last time to tell him that even  
Tom's family hadn't noticed the difference between Tom and Loki.  
»It surely hurts to hear that you can forget about Bond, doesn't it?«, Loki smirked.  
Tom's stomach contracted again. He had looked forward to play Bond, he had been so happy  
the moment he heard about him being the favourite for the role. And now he should lose that?  
»And your relationship with Taylor Swift is developing very fast«, continued Loki his report.  
»It's hard to take you serious. Well, I admit that I exaggerated a bit, I mean, I wore an I heart T.S. top!« He laughed. »But imagine, Taylor and you are already planning your joint future  
including even family!«  
What?! Tom couldn't believe what he was hearing. People couldn't seriously think that he did  
all this stuff?! Well, he liked Taylor, she was nice but their personalities would never fit! At  
least not as far to start a long-term relationship! That was something he had already  
discovered during their first conversation. She was so young, didn't share his interests. Didn't  
anyone notice? And how could they believe he would ever do such a thing as the one with the  
top? Did his friends and his family know him that little?!  
Tom felt a sharp pain in his heart.  
»Let's wait and see, maybe we'll announce our engagement next week!«, laughed Loki.  
»What do you think?«  
Why did Taylor participated in that sick plan?  
As he could guess his thoughts, Loki said: »Taylor would be enthused! She is head over heels

in love! So stupid! So naïve! So easy to persuade, so easy to control!«  
For a moment Tom felt like wanting to leap to his feet and slash at Loki but he knew that it  
would be foolish. His physical power was far below the God's one as he had learned at their  
first meeting. Tom could do nothing against him.  
He was powerless, all he could do was waiting.  
That was a bad feeling but not as bad as the one he had in view of all the things Loki currently  
did to ruin his life.  
»Very well then. I have to return to earth«, said Loki who apparently noticed that Tom  
struggled with the feelings he tried to hide behind a mask of neutrality with a wide grin.  
»Taylor is waiting for me. I suggested the possibility of intimacy after my return. There won't  
be much but enough to avoid her doubting my word!« He rose and stepped through the force  
field again. »I will come back when your fans will have let you down and your friends and  
family will have turned away from you. Then you'll be allowed to return.«  
Extremely complacent Loki strode away and left a desperate Tom behind.  
Would he really manage to make everyone turning away from the actor because they  
considered him as non-credible?  
No, his family would always stand by him!  
His friends would never leave him!  
No, Loki couldn't achieve that! Never!  
Or could he?  
Sadness crept in his heart imagining how disappointed his fans would be of him. How  
disappointed his mother would be.  
Tom chuckled, it sounded a bit hysterical to him.  
The role of Loki had always had a special place in his heart and his mind since Tom had been convinced that it had been such an incredible luck to get that role which had opened so many possibilities to him. But now it turned out to be more of a curse. Pandora's box. Now it destroyed everything!  
Loki destroyed everything.  
All that was left for Tom was to hope. To hope that the people would see that Loki wasn't him,  
that they wouldn't lose their faith in him. That they wouldn't fall for the God of Mischief's  
line.  
That they wouldn't leave him.  
»Please, don't leave me!«, he whispered into the silence of the cell while a single tear ran over his cheek.


End file.
